


Road Games

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Impala Sex, Multi, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s indecent at least and - fuck, she doesn’t even know -  illegal, so definitely, very illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Games

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to warn for slight embarrassment on Jody's part because of how turned on she gets. So, trigger warning for that.

It’s indecent at least and -  _fuck_ , she doesn’t even  _know_  -  illegal, so definitely, very illegal. 

Catching his eyes in the rearview as he glances back, Jody registers the amusement in the crinkled corners of Dean’s eyes, lust as they flicker lower and she knows he’s got a good view of her breasts in the reflection. She opens her mouth to tell him to get his eyes back on the road when Sam’s fingers flick over her clit, turning the words into an open-mouthed moan. 

“You’re so wet, Jody,” Sam says, laughing. He keeps stroking her, winding her up for what feels like the hundreth time tonight, only to yank his hand away just before she comes. Writhing against the hold of one muscled arm around her waist, his legs between her own keeping her spread wide, she curses as her orgasm slips away in the absence of friction.

“You little shit,” she grits out, and it tears a laugh out of Dean in the front seat. 

“Might want to give the lady what she wants, Sammy, or she’ll be kicking your ass once we’re stopped.” 

Sam hums speculatively, but seems to take his brothers suggestion to heart, slipping one hand under her to guide the head of his cock to rub against her wet pussy. Relief and desperation combine as Sam pushes in, his thick cock everything she’s been craving since he dragged her onto his lap who knows how many miles ago. Tossing her head back, Jody grips his forearms and uses the leverage to start rocking on his lap. 

Big hands settle on her hips and finally the bastard starts to thrust up into her, every thrust making her ache and ache  for more. Giving him control of their rhythm, Jody slips a hand between their spread legs. Her fingertips slide along where Sam is sinking into her before sliding up to her clit. She is soaked and might have been able to be a little embarrassed if his teasing hadn’t gone on so long. The orgasm waiting just under the surface, easily brought out with quick, familiar strokes; Sam hisses out a breath as her body tightens around his cock, her hips caught up in helpless rolling motions as she comes. 

“Fuck,” he pants into the sweaty nape of her neck, and Jody grins as smugly as she can while shivering through the aftershocks. She’s not the only desperate one, and she knows just how to shove Sam over the edge.

“Mm, come on, Sammy. Let Dean see you come before he crashes the car.” 

Jody can practically feel when Sam’s eyes meet Dean’s in the rearview. He jerks under her, inside her, and his thrusts stutter as he comes with a harsh cry. The car swerves a little, and Dean mutters in frustration in the front seat. 

“Easy there, kiddo,” Jody soothes, leaning forward to brush her fingers over the nape of his neck. “There’s a rest stop in a few miles, you two can trade places then.” 

She leans back against Sam’s chest with a chuckle as Dean’s foot shoves the accelerator a little closer to the floor. 


End file.
